


Cake, Cream And Cunnilingus

by Le_purple



Series: ships [12]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Baking, Cake, Cunnilingus, F/F, Pictures, Shirtless, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Roxy and Jane do some baking, and then take a little break ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	Cake, Cream And Cunnilingus

"Aww yeeaaah." Roxy said, watching Jane pour out melted chocolate. "Aww yeeaah!" She continued, Jane scraping out the glass bowl before passing Roxy the spoon. "AAAWW YEEEAAAH!"

"Roxy please!" Jane snapped, clunking the bowl on the table next to Roxy's head, which coyly looked up to her, Roxy crouching next to the cooking desk.

"Lummie some o' that choc-o-late." She murmured, sticking the spoon in her mouth and making Jane sigh.

"Can you start whipping the cream, it's on the second shelf next to the bologna."

"Jane," Roxy began, standing up and leaning on the desk. "I can't bake for SHIT."

"I'll let you drink some~" Roxy rushed to the fridge.

"FUCK I'M GONNA BE GORDON FUCKING RAMSEY IN THIS BITCH!" She pried open the plastic container of cream and poured 3/4 of it into a bowl, leaving the rest in the container before snatching up an electric whisk and stirring up the cream.

"Don't over-whisk." Jane warned, putting a batch of cookies into the oven and taking out a cake base to cool.

"I know. How come you don't just buy whip cream." Roxy asked, adding powdered sugar.

"My dad doesn't like it. He says that it's full of additives and the gas can fill up your stomach and kill you." Jane said nonchalantly.

"The fuck?" Roxy muttered, thinking back to all the times she had sucked whip cream straight from the can.

"I think he just didn't want me getting sick from eating it to be honest."

"Makes sense." Roxy said, satisfied with her work and lifting up the container with the remaining cream. "Speaking of which..." She poured the cream into her mouth and wiped her thumb around the circular container.  
"Shimba." She lisped, wiping the cream onto Jane's forehead.

"Roxy!" Jane said, leaning back as she mixed up cake batter. She wiped off the cream on her forehead and smeared it on Roxy's cheek, making her laugh, cream spilling from her lips.

"Holy fuck wait," Roxy began, taking her phone out of her pocket and handing it to Jane. "Take a pic and send it to Dirk."

"Ok..." Roxy got on her knees and opened her mouth slightly into a smile, cream dribbling down her chin as she let her whitened tongue slip out.  
"Roxy, it's getting on your shirt."

"Oh, yemme fixsh 'at." Roxy said, quickly taking off her shirt. She put one of her hands in between her legs on the floor, and the other was making a V-sign next to her face and then quickly continued her facial pose, the cream trickling down between her breasts instead of on her shirt.

"R-Roxy!"

"Jush 'ake de pic or-edy." Roxy pushed, trying not to spill any more cream that was necessary. As Jane took the picture and sent it to Dirk, Jane's dad walked into the kitchen.

"Is everything-" He stopped himself mid sentence, tobacco blowing out of his pipe "Oh-I'll just-leave." He spun on his heel and left the kitchen. Jane stood in silent horror.

"Hey Mr. Crocker!" Roxy asked, getting no reply.

"Oh my God...my dad saw you shirtless." Jane whimpered, sitting on the counter and burying her face in her hands.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm wearing a bra."

"Yeah, a black, lacy, kitten bra."

"Fair...fair point."

"I am SO grounded."

"You're always grounded." Roxy stood up and pushed against Jane and kissed her on the mouth, the cream spilling into Jane's mouth. Jane pulled away, spluttering.

"Roxy, what the fuck?!"

"Haha, you just got creamed." Jane sighed before smirking. She quickly got a dab of Roxy's whip cream and smeared it on the exposed segment of her breast.

"You got creamed too~."

"Hey Jane, can you take your shirt off too, your gonna get mad if I stain it." Without taking off her apron, Jane rolled her eyes and removed her shirt, leaving Roxy to do as she wished. She rummaged through the clutter on the desk and picked up some cherry jam, pap-ing a clump on Jane's shoulder.  
"Well I just popped your cherry."

"Are you going to clean that up?" Jane asked, Roxy noticing the cream and jam she had spilled.

"Oh shit, sure." Roxy began to walk away to grab a rag, Jane hooker her finger around her bra and pulled her back. "Ok." She said, confused, falling into Jane, who sat on the counter expectantly.

"Are you going to clean THIS up?" Jane made it sure that the jam and cream on the counter was not what she wanted Roxy to clean up.

"Oh. Oh! Ooooh." Roxy said, realising what Jane meant. "You sure? You just got mad because your Dad saw me shirtless."

"I need a brake from baking." She sighed.

"Mmokay." Roxy opened her mouth and sucked off the jam from Jane's shoulder and worked around Jane's apron, inching her way up to the cream on her neck and cheek, making sure not to suck hard enough to leave a hickey.

"Now I'll clean you up." Jane said in an attempted sultry voice. She leaned forwards and put her head under Roxy's, slowly dragging her hot tongue over her breast, the sweet, fluffy cream melting on her tongue.  
"You did a good job on this cream, Roxy." Jane said, pulling her head away from under Roxy's.

"Aw thanks, Jane. So...what now? You still want a 'break from baking'?" She put her hand on Jane's thigh, fiddling with the baby blue ruffles of her skirt. Jane hastily looked around and saw her dad out on the lawn trying to start the lawn mower.

"Yeah, we'll be good for a while."

"Tonight I better be getting my share of this." Roxy said, wriggling down Jane's panties and positioning her head comfortably.

"Trust me, I'll be getting my dessert." Roxy couldn't help but stifle a snort at what Jane said as they were surrounded by cakes and sweets in the process of being made. "Pff, shut up."

"Ok, ok." Roxy placed her lips on Jane's clit and began sucking on it, rolling her tongue over it over and over again. She slowly moved down, opening her mouth to encompass as much as Jane's vagina as she could before sticking her tongue in, twisting it over every inch it could reach inside Jane. Roxy could feel Jane tense up around her, her thighs gently pressing against each side of Roxy's head.  
"You good?"

"Fuck, just don't stop." Jane pushed Roxy's head closer to her, Roxy getting the hint and compliantly continuing to pleasure Jane, running her tongue over the folds before paying attention to Jane's clit once more, making Jane throw her head back and stifle a loud keen. Jane tensed up more, practically strangling Roxy with her legs as Roxy pulled her closer to the edge of an orgasm. It only took a few more twirls of Roxy's tongue to push her over the edge. Jane came reeling into an orgasm, pulling her hand over her mouth before her moans and keens could grow to loud.  
"Hah...hah...That was..."

"Good?"

"Yeah..." She panted, getting to her feet "Let's...let's get back to baking."


End file.
